The Rise of Emrys
by A Million Mad Musings
Summary: When a mysterious girl visits in the middle of the night, little does everyone know of the huge events that are about to unfold around them...a daring adventure of bromance, magic, strength, and the rise of Emrys *NO SLASH*
1. Late Night Visitor

**hello everyone! ok so this is the first chapter of my story "The Rise of Emrys". Don't know quite how long this story is gonna be but the plan is *fingers crossed* that im going to write at least a chapter a week. (Hopefully) this is quite a challenge cause i tend to be swayed by plot bunnies (dam their furry behinds) but im gonna STICK THROUGH for you guys :) any help and feedback that you wanna give (including any plot-lines you think would be useful!) send me a message or review, it would be greatly appreciated :)**

**so sit down somewhere comfy, try not to get burned by your overheating laptop, keep up the ENDLESS waiting for series 5, and i hope you enjoy! **

**xxx**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Merlin jolted awake at the sound someone at the door. He opened his eyes, which were adjusted to his small dark room. Through the gloom, the shapes of his clothes and other adornments were visibly thrown across his sparse furniture. Usually he would have cleared them up and put them away neatly before going to bed, but tonight he had been tired and decided to have an early night so he could get some of his work done early tomorrow morning. Seems like that probably wouldn't happen if Gaius constantly had these visitors coming in the middle of the night.

Slowly sitting up, Merlin looked at the cracks of light coming through his door. It didn't surprise him that Gaius was still awake, as he often preferred to work late into the night. Muffled voices could be heard through the holey wood, and quietly as possible Merlin got out of his small bed. His bare feet were cold on the creaky wooden floor, and on tiptoe he sneaked over to have a closer look. Kneeling down, he looked through the hole in the door, which had become very handy to look through throughout the years. Squinting at the change in light, a very strange sight met his eyes.

* * *

Gaius inspected the potion he had just concocted. Generally he was pleased with it, usually the most powerful and difficult of his potions were concocted at this hour, as this was the one time of the day when he didn't get interruptions, and it was blissfully quiet. Not saying that Gaius minded his ward talking a lot, he didn't really have many people to talk to, but sometimes it was a bit much. It was always nice to get a little time to him-self.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Or maybe not. Gaius's forehead crinkled as he looked up from his work to the door of his and Merlin's chambers. Why on earth would someone want him at this hour? Maybe it was a patient? Someone wanting help? Lovingly placing his potions gently on the work surface, he walked over to the wooden door, undoing the latch and opening it a crack to see who it was.

"Gaius?"

"Ayla!" Gaius whispered to the hooded young woman standing a little nervously at his doorstep. He opened the door fully to let her in "What are you doing here?" he questioned, keeping his voice low as to not wake Merlin.

"Come to see you of course!" they pulled into a light embrace. Daughter to the druid leader in the forest of Balor, Gaius knew Ayla quite well from her younger years, when he used to visit the camp to trade rare herbs with the healers there, and also talk to her father who he was good friends with, especially before the purge. Fiery, full of life, and also quite gifted she was an ally and a friend for life provided you could get her on your side, which was somewhat difficult. With distrust for anyone above her social status and a very tomboy attitude; even at a young age preferring to go slay baby Serkets with sticks rather than make clothes. That apparently hadn't changed, as under the typical all concealing clock she wore trousers, and a boiled leather top; armor that the druids had perfected to suit their style. All the druid armor was light, covering their backs more than front, as they could use magic to defend themselves. It was usually made out of relatively soft material, due to the lack of smelting and iron working equipment out in a forest. This apparent disadvantage of not being able to use iron though worked to their advantage, as the druid fighting style required a lot of moving and running in order to not become an easy target. Gaius was surprised then to see the glint of a broad sword hanging at her waist.

"Let me guess, you came because you wanted to become a knight?" Gaius teased as they pulled away from the hug. Ayla blushed, making her long auburn hair seem brighter than usual. It was tied up in a complicated plait that Gaius was sure Gwen would be very proud of. She rolled her startling sky blue eyes at him.

"No actually- I came to tell you something."

"What is it? Is it your father is he ok?" Gaius closed the door and sat her down by the fire, so she could warm herself. He busied himself making a pot of tea for her.

"Oh don't worry he's fine." She hesitated for a moment "It's actually…about the congregation of elders."

Gaius looked round sharply to her. "What?"

She stood up and took a step closer to Gaius "A gathering of all magical forces, a gathering that has not happened in over 20 years, the last being about the great purge."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the gathering dictates that not just druids are present, that at least one magical being from every kingdom, state, or band must come to represent, otherwise it is not a fair discussion. As far as we know you're the only trustworthy warlock available for the whole of Camelot, and it would be my honor-" she did a little bow "if you would come."

Gaius was flabbergasted, and a little touched at the offer. "What is this congregation about?"

Ayla's eyes flashed dangerously, and she uttered one word in a dead monotone "Morgana."


	2. Awkward First Impressions

**Hello lovely people! A favor, is anyone knows the actual name of the curly haired druid leader who keeps popping up can you message me? Its really bugging me, thank-you! Ayla is by far one of my favorite characters to write, she reminds me of Morgana in series 1! Im quite aware that my chapters are quite short but it takes me so much time to write it would take me days to write the amount some people do, so I apologize for that!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**

Gaius was stunned for a second. "What has she done?"

"She's building up an army."

"But something's different isn't it? Otherwise you would have called up a congregation the last two times."

"This time she's taken a step too far, she's raised an army of magical people; all whoms one intention is to gain control." Her lip curled with bitter distaste. "Its power-hungry mad people like them who give us a bad name. The only reason why she hasn't tried anything sooner is that fact that back then she wasn't powerful enough before." Her expression became even more angry and Gaius swore she was nashing her teeth. "Of course, with everyone on the council of elders having to elect and agree on a _single_ decision before doing anything, and that fact that some of them are even in _support_ of Morgana…" she shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what were going to do. You see, this is why the congregation of elders is never called up. They can never agree on the _right_ thing to do."

Gaius sat down on a chair, this new strong turn of event, the late night, and the fact that he had not slept made him feel exhausted.

"So, will you come? I know you'll make the right decision and say we stop Morgana," but she saw the expression on his face "please! We need you!"

Gaius sighed. "I am truly sorry my dear but I cannot come with you, as much as I want to. My place is here, in Camelot, helping those in need-"

"Were in need!"

He help up his hand to stop her saying more, but suddenly a bumbling crash from Merlin's chambers made them both look round at Merlin's shut door and Ayla to draw her sword.

"Put that blasted thing away! it's all right, its just Merlin." He sighed and looked pointedly at the small hole in the door which Merlin must be looking through. "Merlin, need I tell you that eavesdropping is very rude?"

Without so much as trying to be sane and subtle, a fully clothed, packed, and ready to go Merlin sauntered, well;_ tried_ to saunter down the stairs but just ended up tripping ungainly before catching himself with the corner of the table. "I swear I was getting better at this whole 'don't trip' thing…" Gaius thought he heard him mutter before his young ward gave an ear-to-ear lopsided grin to Ayla, who bristled automatically and fingered the hilt of her now grudgingly sheathed sword. _This is going to be interesting._

"Merlin, _why _are you clothed and packed as if your ready to go of somewhere?" Gaius questioned before Arya had time to bristle further.

Merlin gave Gaius his best Dragoon grin and cocked an eyebrow similar to the way Gaius was raising his. "I figured that if you're not going I would be the next best possible person to go, and I know you can tell me not to go because im ready, packed, and can walk out of that door now if I have to."

Gaius narrowed his eyes at Merlin and was about to say something when Ayla interrupted.

"Sorry, but who are you? Why would _you_," she looked him up and down taking in his obviously old, worn out clothes and frayed neckerchief, causing _Merlin_ to bristle slightly this time "be the next best possible person? Im presuming you heard that conversation so you'll know that it cant just be anyone, and certainly not a simple servant who could quite easily let slip of our wareabouts to anyone and everyone. And anyway your way too young." She snapped as an afterthought.

Merlin's nose scrunched in rare annoyance. "Hey! That's not fair! You can't be more that a few years older than me, and who the hell are _you_ anyway? Knocking at our chambers in the middle of the night-"

"Oh, OUR chambers is it? Well I can tell you-"

"ENOUGH!" Gaius commanded, and both Merlin and Arya stopped and looked at him in shock. "You are both responsible adults and should know proper behavior, this is a serious situation and you two are acting like children." They both looked down and away from each other in shame. When Gaius saw they weren't going to fight anymore, Gaius let out a pemped up breath. "Merlin, this is Arya Sagelaw, daughter of Isildir Sagelaw, leader and elder of the druid camp to the east." Arya drew herself up a little straighter at the sound of her name. He dreaded this next bit because he knew things were about to get tricky. "Arya, this is Merlin Emrys, protector of Camelot, soul guardian to the Once and Future King, and also just so happens to be my adopted son and ward." Gaius held his breath as all hell broke loose.


End file.
